


A Springtime Surrogate

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John find a surrogate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Springtime Surrogate

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK! I turned John, Rodney, Katy, and Ronon into black swans! Written for the Springtime celebration in my LJ.

"Did you do it?" John asks.

Rodney just looks at him. "Yes... Now I feel _dirty_."

"Well it was _your turn_ , buddy," is all John can respond with. "I did it last time."

"Yes, but she seems like she's gonna get attached... And please. Larrin's so butch, she shouldn't have even counted."

"Well we got two beautiful kids out of it, didn't we?" John says as he gazes across the pond to where his and Rodney's offspring were mingling with others from their flock. "They grow up so fast..." he adds.

"Can we get back to our _current_ problems?" Rodney asks. He looks back towards the marshy area and sees Katie waddling their way. "Speaking of," Rodney says, then angles his long neck, directing John towards their new surrogate.

"Hey, Katie," John says, then starts preening Rodney. He'll deny it's a sign of possession, but everyone around will know it's a lie. "How're you feeling?"

"Good. There were some people at the viewing area handing out bread, but that never sits well. Besides, I want your little ones to be big and strong, so I went and got some minnows from the pond."

It's Rodney's turn to preen John. "You want us to get you anything?" he asks. When he hits a particularly impacted patch of dirt, he asks, "Jeez, John. You haven't been rolling around in the mud with that _cave bird_ Ronon, have you?"

"He's _not_ a cavebird, McKay. He just likes to wrestle a bit… You know - impress the ladies." John looks down his beak and slinks to the side ever so slightly, something he knows Rodney can't fight.

"About Ronon," Katie interrupts. "I'm glad you brought him up."

"You're not-" Rodney balks, worried Katy might abscond with their offspring.

"No, no, no, Rodney. I'm still carrying yours and John's babies. Well, as long as...you know," she says demurely while she indicates Rodney's nether-regions.

"He's not shooting blanks?" John asks.

Instead of responding, Rodney nips his beak into a soft spot under John's wing, earning a yelp from him.

"I just mean... I mean, after I lay your clutch, I hope it's okay that Ronon and I mate. You know - _this season_. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

Rodney stops his preening and looks at John, then to Katy, but John responds first. "Yeah, that'll be fine. We can raise our little ones together. Like an extended family."

"Hey I've done my part," Rodney says, earning a bonk to the head. "Hey, hey - don't damage my brain!" he protests. " _Someone_ needs to teach our kids how to fly without all the stunts and theatrics!"

"You love it and you know it," John replies, twining his neck with Rodney as Katy waddles off to be with the rest of their flock.


End file.
